Nightmare
by Lucretia Skelington
Summary: More silliness, I'm afraid. The king has a very curious dream! Short and silly. Clarisse and Joseph, of course! Dream Challenge!
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare

It was early morning in Genovia.

In the kitchens, preparations were already underway for Their Majesties' breakfast and a truck with fresh milk and produce awaited unloading at the delivery entrance. In Housekeeping, clean, scented linen sat wrapped in plastic along side two vases of fragrant flowers from the garden hothouse, both destined for the master suite. Aprons were being tied, caps were being adjusted, and daily assignment lists were being posted in every department.

Mindful that the Genovian royal couple had not yet risen, voices were muffled and footsteps were soft as a cart of hot coffee and tea was wheeled into the sitting room just next to the sovereigns' bedchamber. Outside, the first rays of sunlight were breaking over the distant mountains, the sun rising slowly until a golden glow flooded the green plain on which the palace lay.

A shaft of yellow shone through a gap in the heavy brocade curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows of Their Majesties' bedroom, and fell across the face of the king. His features were distorted by a grimace as his chest rose and fell sharply with each gasp for breath. He thrashed under the satin coverlet and flung an arm over his eyes irritably, then suddenly sat up in bed, eyes wide in panic.

Frantically, he looked around in the darkened room, then to the woman sleeping beside him. His breathing slowed and he relaxed, resting on one elbow. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair from her brow, letting his finger trail down her cheek to her lips.

"Clarisse, wake up!"

She stirred, burying deeper under the covers.

"Wake up, my darling!" He pushed aside the coverlet and ran his hand down her arm, her silky skin smooth to his touch.

"Too early!" Clarisse mumbled, pulling the cover back over her. "I want to sleep."

"It was terrible!"

That got her attention. Her eyes opened and she pulled the covers back far enough to see him. "What? Last night?"

"Not at all," he quickly assured her then kissed her hair. "But, I had the most appalling dream."

Clarisse rolled over on her back and gazed at him with curiosity in her brown eyes. "What about?"

The king chuckled and took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers. "You won't believe this, but I _wasn't_ the king- I was your bodyguard, of all things- our Head of Security!"

"_Oh, Joseph, that's simply ridiculous!_ Go back to sleep!" She pulled the covers back over her head and rolled over, away from him.

King Joseph frowned. It had all seemed so _real_…. He shrugged and lay back down. Strange, indeed. He'd mention it at the security briefing later that morning, he decided. Rupert would surely get a kick out of it!

_

* * *

A little bit of _Dallas _silliness in Genovia!_


	2. His Majesty

_More silliness, and I'm afraid it only gets sillier. If you have not read the first chapters of_ Worlds Apart _you will not understand a very important part of this._

* * *

Nightmare 

Chapter 2

The brief clearing of the skies ended and the clouds thickened, once again turning the outside world a mottled gray. Thunderstorm and more rain was the forecast, according to the Genovian Times.

Finishing breakfast with his wife in their parlor, King Joseph laid the morning paper aside and took another sip of coffee. During the night, the palace had sustained a lightening strike, on the family quarter's side, but no problems were noted other than a power surge. The computers and security equipment were all protected against damage. Still, he was concerned; he would look into it first thing.

"I'm going to dress, my dear," he said, rising.

"I'll do the same in a few minutes, after I finish my tea. The clouds are returning…is there a storm off the coast?"

"Yes, stalled just to the south. The weather won't improve for a few days, I'm afraid."

Clarisse pulled the thick robe closer about her and smiled faintly. "I love rainy days. Makes one long to simply curl up with a book and read by the fire."

He rounded the small table and came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "If Her Majesty wishes to spend the day by the fire," he said, bending low to kiss her cheek, "then by all means."

She considered. "There's at least two hours of paperwork waiting for me, but since the luncheon with the Parliament's wives was cancelled…." She smiled up at him, pleased. "I think I will do just that!"

He laughed. "Enjoy your day, my dear. I'm going to see about the surveillance equipment and make plans and schedule for the trip to Vienna in two weeks."

Clarisse picked up her teacup. "Won't Rupert take care of that?"

Joseph paused, his hand on the door to their bedroom. "Yes, I suppose he will, but…I feel I should be involved."

"I doubt if he will want to deal with the Comptroller and Finance committee this morning in your stead," she replied lightly.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't," he answered, even though the thought occurred to him that actually, Rupert might not mind at all. He went to dress.

The odd dream he had came back to him and he quickly dismissed it as hehung his robe on the hook, thenrummaged in his closet for a shirt. Over a dozen white dress shirts hung neatly in a row; another dozen lay folded in tissue in a drawer, none what he was looking for. Where were they, he wondered.

"Clarisse, do you know where my black shirts are?" he asked, coming to stand in the doorway. "There's none in the closet- I know I had several. My leather jacket is gone, too."

Clarisse laughed. "My dear, you don't wear black shirts! How would that look for the king to dress in black shirts and leather?" She tilted her head to the side and eyed in speculatively, then continued slowly. "Although, I imagine you would look very- oh, what is the word the young people use- _hot_ in black."

He didn't answer. He knew he had black clothing…he wore them often…didn't he?

"Perhaps you are thinking of that pearl gray shirt?" she asked, setting her teacup in the saucer.

"Yes, perhaps that is it," he agreed. Joseph forced a smile then went back to his closet and pulled out one of the white shirts.

* * *

As he went about the morning's business, King Joseph still had the odd feeling that something wasn't right. In fact, the _only_ thing that seemed right was Clarisse- that he loved her and she loved him. Everything else, though… He handed the folder to Rupert. 

"I think these plans will be adequate. See that someone is sent ahead to ensure the arrangements are in place and contact the Vienna police chief about the route to the conference center."

"Yes, sir," Rupert said. He looked at his watch. "Your Majesty, the meeting with the Finance Committee is scheduled to begin in thirty minutes."

"Is it?" Joseph checked his own watch and sighed. "I suppose we must be on our way then."

"Your car is ready at the south portico, sir." Rupert put the folder on the shelf behind his desk. The king was certainly good at security measures and always had a hand in them; Rupert supposed it was from concern over his family's safety.

They walked to the car, side by side, neither speaking until they neared the entranceway.

"Sir, might I ask if the Comptroller still insists that loans are they best way to finance the improvements to the North Highway?"

Joseph glanced at his Head of Security. "Yes, he does."

Rupert did not answer, but gestured for him to precede him through the doors to outside. At the bottom of the steps was his day car, a red Rolls Royce. Joseph found it rather garish, but, it was traditionally for the king's use in traveling about the town and local area.

Joseph paused at the top of the steps. "What do you think of the proposal, Rupert?"

Rupert wondered why the king was asking. Had he been too forward in his inquiries?

"Sir, I meant no-"

"None taken. Tell me honestly, what do you think of the proposal?"

"Well, sir," Rupert said, considering how to respond. He decided to simply give his opinion. "Sir, I think it would bring about a larger debt burden."

Joseph's eyebrows rose. "Do you believe there is another, better course of action?"

"Yes, sir." Rupert lifted his hands, palms up, gesturing as he spoke. "If the government were to offer bonds against the project, say payable in ten and twenty year increments and offer them in small units of cost, it would encourage younger subjects and those still in the work force to invest in it. If the bonds yield was-"

Joseph raised a hand. "Might we discuss this on the way? I wish to hear more."

"Yes, of course, sir."

Joseph's thoughts returned to the odd feeling that he had earlier concerning Rupert and government issues. He nodded absently to the footman at the steps and the guard waiting patiently at the open rear passenger door. Without thinking, Joseph reached for the front seat passenger door handle- and bumped into Rupert who was reaching for the same.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," Rupert said, stepping away.

Startled, Joseph stared at the handle in his hand, then let go.

"Sorry, I …it was a mistake…sorry." Embarrassed, he quickly moved to the rear door and got in, more uneasy than before.

* * *

"How did the meeting go, dear? Oh, my! This lobster is delicious!" Clarisse exclaimed.

Joseph looked at the plate of food before him. It seemed very extravagant for a lunch, particularly when a sub sandwich would suffice. "It went very well. The committee is going to look into issuing bonds, instead."

"Bonds? A good idea."

Joseph pushed the salad around on his plate, shoving chunks of meat to the side; he did not like lobster. "It was Rupert's idea."

"Really? I didn't know our Head of Security was versed in economics, as well!" She watched as he carefully avoided the seafood.

Joseph shrugged then began eating the remainder of his lunch.

"You do not care for the lobster?" she asked.

"Never have," he said reaching for the bread basket.

Clarisse laughed. "But it's yourfavorite! You requested this."

Joseph looked up, totally confused."Did I? I must have forgotten."

He looked away quickly and Clarisse studied her husband."Joseph, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to take some time to yourself...spend a day or two at the lodge hunting."

He loathed hunting more than he did lobster and his expression reflected his disgust.

Clarisse changed the subject.

"Dear, I am concerned about our granddaughter," Clarisse said, lowering her voice.

Joseph nearly dropped his fork. "Granddaughter?"

"Yes, _Amelia_. I think we should look into a suitable private school for her." Clarisse watched him, waiting.

"Our granddaughter…" He struggled to think straight. Of course they had a granddaughter; there were two princes. They had two sons. He set his fork on the edge of his plate. "Yes, of course. That would benefit Amelia, I'm sure."

"I only hope her mother will not object," Clarisse said, frowning. He sounded as if he had no idea of whom she was speaking!

"Perhaps if it is nearby, there in San Fransisco, it would alleviate any concerns she might have." Joseph tried to picture the girl, but could not."An excellent idea, my dear."

He sounded normal again- she must have imagined it. Clarisse touched the napkin to her lips. "Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll ask Florence to check on it this afternoon. Now, I'm going to spend time with my book. It is a wonderful mystery and…"

* * *

By that evening, it was again pouring. Rivulets traced their way down the glass panes of the library, lit from below by the outside floodlights.

"Was that thunder I heard?" Clarisse asked, looking up from her book. She'd read that afternoon, then puttered in the solarium garden for a while before joining her husband for dinner. He'd eaten little and since coming to the library over an hour ago, he'd sat staring at the fire, lost in thought.

"Dear, did you hear thunder?" she asked again. Startled, he jerked his gaze to her.

"What?…Thunder?" He leaned forward in his chair, rubbing a hand across his face. "No, I didn't hear anything."

She tucked the bookmark between the pages and then closed the novel. It was not like her husband to be so quiet. In fact, he'd not been himself all day. "Joseph, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he answered quickly.

She watched as he stood, then walked to where the brandy and glasses were before changing his mind and moving to the window.

"You seem….restless." Clarisse heard a rumble in the distance.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and came back to where she sat.

"Just tired, my dear. I think I'll turn in, if that's all right with you."

"Yes, of course. I'll be along soon." To Clarisse he did not seem tired, but what else could account for his odd behaviour?

"Good night, my dear." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then smiled and left for their chamber.

It was quite a while before Clarisse opened her book again.

* * *

The crash of thunder shook the stone walls and foundations of the castle, rattling windows and occupants alike. Joseph sat upright in bed, heart pounding.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked around the small room. By the night light's dim glow, he could see a door leading to the bathroom, another to the main room. Fragments of a dream remain…another bedroom, more opulent…different clothes...a woman's face? Someone stirred beside him.

"What's the matter, _Joey-luv_? The thunder wake you, _dearie_?"

Joseph turned with a start and stared. _"Miss Parker!"_


End file.
